


Self Gratification

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Does It Count As Masturbation?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am thou; the "other you" that exists within. The desires you still hide—let's embrace themtogether.





	Self Gratification

It was rare for them to split up, but Oracle informed them that the Shadows on their current floor were weak enough for them to handle one on one. "We cover more ground this way," Joker kindly pointed out. And with that, they were each assigned their own Palace segment to explore.

 

Skull gripped his pipe tightly, peering around the nearest corner. One Shadow slowly walked his way. He waited until it turned around before rushing out. He was no Joker, but he had a mean swing and a Persona of his own. The battle ended with Skull receiving a few bruises and scrapes—nothing a quick sip from a tonic wouldn't cure. "Kidd. Stay out for a while."

"You're not climbing on my boat again," the pirate Persona rumbled, obliging the Thief by not vanishing in a swirl of flames.

"Then how 'bout you walk, lazy bastard!" Skull swung out, catching the nearest object with his weapon of choice. He let out a whoop of excitement after clearing the shards to find something of value. It was snatched out of his lax grip by a clawed hand. Kidd held the ornament at eye level, twisting it to and fro as he appraised it. With a scoff, the pirate tossed it back. Skull fumbled to catch it, dropping his lead pipe in the process. "Kidd," he growled.

"I've seen better," the Persona muttered, taking a few hobbling steps forward. Skull's gaze was immediately drawn to his right leg. It bore the same scar _Ryuji_ always kept hidden. "I wear mine proudly," Captain Kidd announced, reminding the Thief that they were indeed one and the same.

"It's not that I don't..." the blond mumbled, his interest in his treasure now diminishing. He sank into a crouch, touching a gloved finger to his demon pipe— _our leader bought this for me_ , he thought idly. Instead of picking it up, he rolled it back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong now, kid?" The chains of Captain Kidd's dangling anchors rattled as he spun around sharply to glare at the pathetic figure that was his supposed owner.

Skull lifted his head just in time to see one of Kidd's large cutlass swing downward in a wide arc. ‘ _I thought that was a style_!’ He never imagined they could be removed, let alone be used. He forced himself not move, settling to stare, wide-eyed, at the blade lodged in the floor mere inches from him. The other one came down on the opposite side, effectively trapping him in place. Skull's legs gave out from under him, his left arm barely keeping him upright as he pointed a shaking finger at the looming figure. "Have you been brainwashed? Why the hell are you attackin' _me_?! And how the hell did you remove those?!"

With only a skull for a head, Kidd wore an expression of always grinning, but Skull would swear up and down that the Persona's grin grew wider the closer he stalked.

"Ora...Oracle! There's somethi—"

Captain Kidd pressed a booted foot to Skull's chest, immobilizing him but not quite silencing him.

"Kidd... I'm sorry, for whatever I did. Please don't kill me!"

"Stupid brat," the Pirate scoffed. "If I killed you, I would cease to exist." He pressed a little harder before removing his foot. "There're no more Shadows on this floor, and I don’t like hearing your negative thoughts. What say we have a little fun?"

"...fun?" the blond whimpered.

"You're a healthy young boy." Kidd hooked a clawed finger beneath the edge of the skull mask reminiscent of his own features and popped it free. "Think about it."

Ryuji's wide eyes stared back at him, a redness slowly creeping into his cheeks. "But... you're me. You said so!"

"What do you humans call it—masturbation."

"Impossible!" Ryuji screeched, unable to flee thanks to his bladed prison and the warden that barred his way.

"I am just bones," Kidd sighed, sinking down to his left knee. "And there's this..." He waved the cannon that was his right arm. "But we'll make this work, won't we?"

"There's nothing to make work...! Where the hell is everyone?" Ryuji flinched then forced himself to remain motionless when a clawed finger tugged at his ascot. ' _He's serious..._!'

"Of course I am," Kidd chuckled, the sound low and dangerous.

Ryuji shivered, eyes growing even wider as his traitorous body responded to the Persona.

"It would help us both if you just take off your clothes," Captain Kidd sighed, fingers curled into a loose fist. "Unless you want to rejoin your friends in tattered shreds."

Ryuji hurriedly sat up, back pressed against the cold steel of the nearest cutlass, and worked on undoing his top. It was proving to be a more difficult task than he would've liked since he had no idea what button was connected where and which clasp could come undone. "Stupid thing shows up on its own," he muttered through gritted teeth, finally yanking one sleeve off. He raised his hand to bite down on a finger of his glove and remove it, but Captain Kidd stopped him.

"Leave the gloves."

"Pervert," Ryuji scoffed, shrugging out of the jacket.

"No more than you," the Persona chuckled, his solitary eye glowing crimson in the socket of its skull.

Ryuji undid the crisscrossing belts holding spare bullets before starting on his pants. Those were easy. Even the knee pads slid off with little resistance. He shimmied out of the remaining article of clothing and glared up at his Persona. "Happy?" Ryuji made the mistake of leaning back against the cutlass and scrambled away when the cold steel chilled his spine. "Kidd! This isn't funny!"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" the pirate hummed, sounding more innocent than he appeared.

"It does! All I can see are teeth! How is this supposed to work? Do you have a dick in those pants to fuck me with?"

That was an opening to make a horrid quip, but Captain Kidd was the bigger man and he wouldn't fall for it. "Is that what you want? To be fucked?"

"I..." Ryuji was at a loss for words, the blush creeping back into his cheeks. "I've... thought... about it."

"We're not one for thinking, so... let's do it."

Ryuji's eyes widened, a terrified sound escaping him when Captain Kidd's looming form suddenly dropped right in front of him. The cannon arm pinned his left leg to the ground while the left hand carefully pushed at his right leg so he was spread open. Ryuji couldn't tear his eyes from the gleaming claws on that hand. How would that feel... inside him?

"Never happenin', brat."

He brought his glove-covered hands up, hiding his face in them. Ryuji quickly remembered his spread position, only when something moist began moving across his exposed hole. He jerked his hips, but couldn't get too far, and dropped his hands to find out _what_.

Captain Kidd. Was. Licking. Him.

Ryuji's mouth fell open as he watched the long tongue disappear between his thighs. He could feel its sweeping motions across his hole. His eyes screwed shut, hips jerking upward after Kidd changed his direction. The muscle slid across his half-hard cock, bringing it to complete fullness with a few determined licks. Ryuji twisted against his restraints, whining softly when he got nowhere. Belatedly, he realized there was no "mouth" for him to thrust into, which brought him to wonder—

"How do you even have a tongue?" Ryuji panted, unconsciously spreading his thighs wider to give the Persona room.

"How are you having sex in someone's mind right now?"

"Smart ass." With the two cutlasses missing from his uniform, it made it easier for Ryuji to avoid the blades on Kidd's shoulders, aiming his kick at the Persona's narrow chest.

Captain Kidd caught his leg before it fell, hoisting the blond off the ground by the appendage. Ryuji's hands grabbed at air before clutching at the top of the Persona's pirate hat. With his new, dangling position, it made it easier for Kidd's probing tongue to slide deeper inside him. His hips thrust feebly, but there was no friction for his ignored erection. "Kidd...!"

Captain Kidd growled softly and Ryuji trembled midair, writhing and twisting to push himself closer to the Persona. He gasped, eyes flying wide, when the only touch that remained was the hand holding him up. Even that vanished when he was placed back onto the ground. Ryuji opened his mouth to protest, but the demand made of him rendered him speechless.

"Prepare yourself."

"Wha...?"

Captain Kidd cocked his head, tipping his hat back so the Thief could see his face. "I know you've done it before. Open yourself up. We're running out of time."

Ryuji's scowl held no venom thanks to the blush that ran from his head and down his neck. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them close, all the while wondering what the best position for his task would be. He usually hid beneath the covers in the safety of his room. There was no telling when his mom would throw open the door and he'd rather not get caught with his fingers up his ass. Death would be very welcome if that ever happened. "Oi, Kidd..."

With a resigned sigh, Captain Kidd took a seat on the floor, legs spread enough to accommodate the teen. Ryuji crawled over and settled with his back against the pirate's bony midsection. He planted his feet, knees raised, and slipped both hands between his thighs. He could still feel the moisture from the Persona's impossible tongue and used that to work a finger into himself. It went in with ease and Ryuji decided another would do nicely. Captain Kidd was a sturdy and welcome support, allowing the teen more flexibility to move as his pleasure increased with every finger added.

With four fingers spreading him wide, two from each hand, Ryuji wanted something to fill the emptiness he felt. Only once had he brushed _that_ spot inside him, and it left him wanting more. "Kidd... please. How...?" He pushed back against the Persona, hoping for some sign that the pirate would be the one fucking him, but found nothing that stated Captain Kidd was or even could be aroused.

Ryuji's eyes opened halfway at the sound of rattling chains, watching with disinterest as the anchor attached to the large cutlass was dragged forward. However, the closer it came, Ryuji quickly realized the object's purpose. "You gotta be kiddin'," he groaned.

"Why do you always assume I'm jokin'?" the pirate huffed from above him, righting the anchor so one of the curved flukes pointed at them. Ryuji sat forward, hands braced on the floor between his legs. It wasn't as big as he thought, but it still seemed impossible.

"Nothing's impossible until you try."

"Stay outta my head!"

Rather than argue, Captain Kidd used the cannon that was his right hand to nudge the boy forward. Ryuji fell forward on his hands and knees, behind exposed for all to see. Captain Kidd admired it and almost wished he had a more solid body to personally take care of his charge. Ryuji ignored the appraising stare he practically _felt_ roving over his naked body and reached out a hand to touch the curved end. The design seemed like it would be perfect for reaching that spot within him and he rose higher onto his knees. Ryuji had both hands curled around the length of the fluke, fingers dancing over the tip. "What if I get metal poisoning or somethin'..." he muttered, turning to glare at his Persona.

Captain Kidd's jaw parted and Ryuji knew then and there that he was being laughed at. "I won't let you die, brat. Climb on."

"Vulgar..."

"I take after the best."

Ryuji flipped him off as he climbed to his feet. Captain Kidd's hand was steady. The anchor didn't wobble or sway as he swung his legs over it. He stood on tip toe, frowning when he realized he couldn't reach. Captain Kidd's cannon came forward and Ryuji grinned up at the Persona before climbing on. He was back to frowning. Now he was too high. Ryuji didn't wanna impale himself—not fatally anyway. His current platform shook and he climbed down. With his left hand, the pirate Persona tilted the anchor so the fluke was more diagonal with the floor but not touching it. Perfect.

Ryuji sank to his hands and knees, head bowed low enough that he could see the anchor move closer. ' _Cold..._!' He squeezed his eyes shut at the first touch of metal to his skin, trying not to tense up. Captain Kidd had the perfect solution for that. Mindful of the blades decorating his shoulders, he hunched over the kneeling teen, opening his jaw to let his tongue slide between Ryuji's cheeks and over his prepared hole. How prepared? Neither of them would know until the anchor was buried home.

Ryuji gritted his teeth, at the first push against his hole, burying his face in his folded arms. ' _It doesn't hurt_ ,' he told himself. ' _I've had worse... I've been nearly cut in half. I've been burned, frozen... Wind doesn't feel too pleasant either_.' So caught up in his own thoughts, Ryuji didn't realize he'd taken the curved fluke until Captain Kidd deliberately tilted the anchor and he was almost lifted from the floor. "Holy shit...!" One hand went to his stomach, the other remained flat on the ground.

"Knew you could do it, brat. How does it feel?"

"Shove the other anchor up your ass and find out," Ryuji panted, idly pressing down with his hand. He felt _full_ , but there was no bulge like the hentai he watched and read depicted. Ryuji's eyes flew wide, a strangled sound dragged from his mouth as he was practically lifted from the floor. He reached beneath himself, pushing against the curved junction of the anchor to find purchase.

"Don't get smart with me," Captain Kidd rumbled somewhere above him.

"I don't know what it feels like!" Ryuji rushed out, his hands sliding against the metal to no avail. "It's... I can't describe it. Captain Kidd! I... At least let me stand up! Please!" Ryuji was not above crying or begging at this point. There was an indescribable pressure on his insides. He wanted to pee; he wanted to cum; he wanted to pass out. The anchor was tilted downward and Ryuji sobbed in relief when he could balance himself on his hands and knees. "Shitty pirate..." he wheezed after finding his voice.

The Persona exhaled deeply, "You don't learn, do you?" The anchor tilted in warning again.

Ryuji blindly reached above his head, silently cheering when his fingers made contact with the metal ring that held the chain loop. He curled his hands tightly around it and pulled himself into a more upright position. The end of the fluke was curved just enough that it brushed over his prostate. Ryuji's toes curled against the floor, his arms trembling to keep him upright. His neglected cock twitched, leaking precome along its length. Captain Kidd adjusted the angle of the anchor so Ryuji wouldn't put too much strain in his arms. The blond cracked open one eye, trembling lips spreading wide in a 'thank you' grin.

"If only you had two hands..." Ryuji panted, gaze shifting to the cannon. He bit back a yell when the anchor was shaken, cock slapping against his stomach from the sudden movement.

"No time for wishin', kid."

"Yes, Captain...!"

The pirate chuckled and held the anchor steady once more.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Ryuji began moving. With its design, the anchor dragged along his insides, making every movement more obvious than necessary. He released a full body shudder every time it caught on his prostrate, mouth falling open for a vocal or silent cry. He forced his eyes open when he was jostled, watery gaze immediately locking onto the clawed finger a short distance from his arousal. He thrust his hips forward with a whimper, trying to make contact and relieve one of two aches he suffered from. "Touch me, please. Captain Kidd...!"

Who was the Persona to refuse his own charge? Captain Kidd trapped Ryuji's erection against his stomach and the teen rutted against the large digit. Eyes screwed shut, Ryuji thrust forward against the pirate and back onto the anchor. He released the ring and settled for clutching at the junction between Kidd's fingers as he rocked in place. A lopsided grin materialized on his face as he realized they wore the same gloves. Ryuji licked across his material, biting down to tug at it with his teeth.

“It won’t come off,” Captain Kidd grunted, amusement obvious in his soft tone.

Ryuji whimpered and the pirate Persona felt as well as sensed that the teen was nearing the end. He’d started chanting “Kidd” in an almost breathless voice and probably wasn’t even aware of doing it. His movement had become more erratic, one hand forcing between Kidd’s finger and his own body. Ryuji slipped even lower on the anchor and he threw his head back, eyes impossible wide; a ragged moan was torn from his lips at the _stuffed_ sensation.

Captain Kidd pulled the boy from the anchor, lifting him closer to his face. Ryuji had enough wits about him to avoid the Persona’s eye as braced his hands against his skeletal features. The devilish tongue that lapped at his leaking cock wasn’t what pushed Ryuji over the edge. It was a careful clawed finger, probing gently inside him, that did him in. Kidd’s hand held tight to keep him from thrashing too wildly and hurting himself as he came, the Persona’s name spilling unabashedly from his parted lips.

“’m sorry, Kidd…” Ryuji whined, reaching for where his cum had stained the skull-decorated eyepatch. His efforts were short-lived. After smearing it more than cleaning it, his body slowly began shutting down from overexertion and he smiled dreamily at the bright eye staring back at him. With a soft hum, Ryuji placed a fleeting kiss to the ridges above Captain Kidd’s nose cavity before going lax in the Persona’s gentle grip.

**-**

Ryuji came to with a startled shout. He scrambled backwards, only to realize a wall impeded his movements. Noticing the gouges in the floor on either side of him, his earlier escapades came flooding back. Rather than react in an unsightly manner, Ryuji took the time access the situation.

Captain Kidd had redressed him, somehow. The only thing still missing was his mask; the ascot was a lost cause. Said mask was resting on a nearby chair, along with his demon pipe. Pushing himself up along the wall and into a standing position, Ryuji assumed the pirate Persona had forced a tonic or a bead down his throat. There was no residual ache. No faltering steps as he made his way to his belongings.

Ryuji picked up the mask. The second it touched his skin, he heard the familiar, almost mischievous voice.

_“That was fun. We should definitely do it again.”_

Skull grinned, feeling almost as excited as when he’d first awoken his Persona, and collected his pipe. “Alright… Captain Kidd.”

* * *

“Yah, boy.”

Skull rolled his eyes behind his mask at the rude voice calling out to him before glancing over his shoulder. His annoyance gradually vanished as he watched Seiten Taisei twirl his bo staff. This was his first time seeing his new, upgraded Persona in action, so he gave him his full attention.

The monkey king pointed the long staff in his direction once finished with his theatrics and Skull immediately caught onto the unspoken implication. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling; he could already feel the bulbous end of the pole stretching him open, each little nub dragging along his insides as the staff pushed deeper into him.

“Lightning…” the blond whimpered aloud, body shuddering in anticipation.

Seiten Taisei grinned. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing in the corner* ...I can never look at Captain Kidd the same again! The entire second half of this was me, chanting "I'm going to hell..." as I wrote it. Def' not going for a de-anon. I wanna hide my shame...   
>   
> After careful observations, I realized Kidd’s no bigger than Ryuji, but let me imagine.  
> Don't ask why Oracle and Necronomicon didn't rat them out. Don't... ask about anything. Hell... don't even expect to see the others in such a predicament  ~~I lie. Akechi's is already written TvT~~. And just imagine they're in a Palace made just for them.


End file.
